


Corrupted

by strei



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Corruption Kink, F/M, Loss of Virginity, Mating Cycles/In Heat, NSFW, porn with little plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:20:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26234785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strei/pseuds/strei
Summary: You assist Simeon through the complications of his first heat cycle after falling from heaven.
Relationships: Simeon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Simeon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Comments: 5
Kudos: 201





	Corrupted

It hadn't started as gently as the other demon's heats would. Usually Mammon would be a little (okay, a lot) clinger or Lucifer would spend a little less time in his office and a little more time hovering around you. Beel would feed you until he was satiated and Belphie would refuse to sleep on his own. Levi liked staying in his demonic form with his tail wrapped around some part of your body. Satan could get testy and prone to marking you all over- PDA be damned. Asmo was, well, Asmo but touchier, if that was possible. 

Simeon, in all his baby devil glory, somehow managed to be everyone at once. 

He'd refused to leave your side for the six days in build up to his heat, fretting over every little thing. In the eyes of his overwhelming instinct, you hadn't slept enough or eaten enough at dinner. Your bed didn't have enough nesting material and your room smelled too much like his brothers. The angel had managed to keep the barest shred of his personality through it all, surprising Diavolo, who recalled with a fond smile how Lucifer's first heat had turned him into an angry walking erection. You were sure he would have divulged more information too if Lucifer hadn't commanded you out of the room. 

You'd make sure to get the rest of that story eventually.

But for now, your attention was focused on a reformed angel who had no clue how to deal with the new instincts and desires of his body. No, Simeon hadn't snarled or started any fights, but you had heard soft growls and seen something dark in his eyes that you didn't think had ever been there before. Or, if it had been, he simply hadn't wanted anyone to see it, having been a celestial being at the time. 

You couldn't bring yourself to be mad at him when Simeon was so obviously struggling with his new devilry and what it entailed. He hadn't even seemed to be aware of the changes in his behaviour until you gave him a questioning look and pout. Then he'd apologize softly and give you that heart breaking smile that had made you fall for him in the first place. 

Six days. He had been in rut for six days before the heat had finally arrived. Six days of growling, of arms tightly banded around you every moment of the day as his lips and teeth licked, kissed, and marked you. Six days of him grinding his horns against every surface of your room and rubbing his cheek on absolutely everything you touched. Six days of him apologizing twice an hour because he just could not help himself. His new instincts were too strong. His new desires too demanding. 

He'd once thought himself as one who had overcome all temptation. Simeon been wrong, of course. He'd never known true temptation until you.

Surprisingly, the seven demons whom you also loved had been on remarkably good behaviour. In fact, they'd seemed to all go out of their way to be helpful.

Lucifer had set aside time to talk with the both of you. As responsible as ever, he had made sure that Simeon felt comfortable enough to have someone go through his first heat with him as well as checking in to make sure you felt like you could handle all of the craziness of being a demon's partner during such a sexually charged period. To which you'd replied, to Lucifer's chagrin and Simeon's discomfort, that you'd once dealt with Beel entering rut five hours after Satan had. Lucifer and Mammon had had to peel them off of each other and you. It'd been a right fucking disaster. 

You could handle yourself just fine. 

It was Simeon they worried over the most. The newest fallen brother had been bashful, understandably not as comfortable about openly discussing sexually related topics as the others, but he had thanked them for their attempts at helping nonetheless. 

Beel had pulled him aside and expressed the importance of a nearby source of energy, preferably high calorie foods. Belphagor had mocked your nesting skills (despite your sarcastic apologies for not having nesting instincts- you weren't a bird) and supplied materials that he felt Simeon would appreciate during his heat. Asmo had offered his expertise and to be on hand to help should any unexpected appendages or... bodily modifications come to light. 

He'd snickered and pointed at his groin when he'd said that, causing Simeon to cover his face and turn into human, or rather, demon, pill bug. 

You sometimes had to wonder why you loved them all so much. 

Pressing a loving kiss to your angel's dark brow, and coaxing forth a sleepy smile, you rose from your bed and made your way to the bathroom, chuckling softly as you heard Simeon murmur about fixing your “nest” as you closed the door behind you. On your way back from the toilet, you found Asmo leaning against your door, his ruby eyes alight with playful mischief. You frowned, although it didn't to much to hide the indulgent love in your eyes as you shuffled up to him. 

“What are you doing?” you whispered . It wasn't like Asmo to be up this early in the morning. 

“Simeon's entering his heat phase. I could smell from my room.” he replied in a sing song voice. “I'm here to help!”

“I thought you were joking.”

“I would never joke about this,” he said with a theatrical gasp. “It's Simeon's first heat, I just don't want anything to go wrong!”

“I'm sure it'll be fine. How bad could it be?”

“Crazy bad,” Asmo replied. “We've been dealing with our heats for over a thousand years. Even if Levi was a hopeless virgin when you fucked him, he'd still been around long enough to develop some self control. You think our pure and untouched Simeon- an angel old enough to have been close enough pals with Lucifer in heaven to give him a nickname- has any idea what's coming after only just a couple months as a demon?”

You bit your lip nervously, remembering all the times he'd looked at you, lost, after his instincts had caused him to bite you a little too roughly or spent countless minutes mindlessly nesting. 

“Okay, you might have a point,” you conceded and, ignoring Asmo's victorious grin, continued, “But do you think he's gonna let you in the room?”

“Hell no.”

“Then-”

“I'll wait out here and if you guys need my help, just knock on the wall and scream my name. Chances are he'll be too engrossed in you to bother with me, as long as I don't touch you.”

“And what will you be doing while you wait? What if we don't need your help.”

“I just want to make sure you're both safe and that neither of you are scarred by a crazy first attempt. And if you don't need my help...” Asmo shrugged and looked at his feet. “Then you don't need my help.”

“That's awfully nice of you, Asmo.” 

“I'll have you know I'm always nice!”

“You are,” you agreed and he grinned cheekily. You stepped forward to hug him, only for the fluffy haired demon to back up a step, his hands out in front of him. 

“You've got a guy in heat for you in your room, sweetheart, I don't think touching me is a good idea.”

You sighed, scratching the back of your head. “You're right, sorry.”

Asmo reached out to put a hand on your head, patting you gently. “Don't look so sad, we have all the time in the world after Simeon's heat. We'll just hide from the others!”

A laugh left your lips as you turned around to head back into the room with a soft, “You're a sweetheart, Asmo.”

“The sweetest.”

You closed the door carefully, the sharp click of the latch stirring Simeon. His dark haired head popped up out of the sheets momentarily, his horns curved shadows in the darkness. The covers parted as you slid into bed beside him, wondering if Asmo had been right about the former angel coming into heat. 

Snuggling down, you rolled over to face your partner only to find his eyes wide open, the ambient street light that filtered through the window reflecting brightly off his blown pupils. He breathed roughly out of his nostrils and you could see his lips twitching, fangs glinting. The pained furrow of his brow and his hands clutching at his throat kindled fear in your heart. Not of him, but for him. You felt the bed shift and looked down to see his hips twisted into the mattress and desperately grinding against the the bunched up sheets. 

“Simeon?” you asked and reached a hand out to hold his cheek in concern. “Sweetheart, are you okay?”

He shook his head stiffly, eyes locked on your hand as it settled on his sweat dampened skin. His voice came out, a rough and raspy sound, “I don't know what's happening. I can't make it stop.”

It clicked, as you heard the terrible strain in his voice. Your angel was still trying to control himself. Still struggling against his now and always natural desires. Asmo had been right. This wouldn't be easy. 

“It's okay,” you soothed, gently caressing him with your thumb and smiling when he twisted his head to kiss your palm. “You don't need to make it stop. It's okay.”

A high pitched whine left him, hot tears overflowing from his eyes. Simeon fought for some semblance of control over himself. He had thought he'd known temptation before giving up his divine blessing, he'd been wrong. Your scent swamped him. As soon as your feet had touched the floor earlier when you'd left to relieve yourself, he hadn't been able to focus on anything but how the blankets smelled of you and of him- but it wasn't enough. He didn't know what it was missing, but it wasn't enough. 

Mouth opening over the soft skin of your hand, he fought the urge to bite down, to pierce you and taste you and-

“It's okay, Simeon,” he looked at you and you smiled lovingly, thumb caressing you again. 

With a whimper of defeat, he sunk his fangs into your tender flesh, tasting the salty sweetness of your skin and the warm wine of your blood on his tongue. A shiver racked your body as, lips still sealed around your flesh, he look up at you hotly with those glowing teal eyes. Releasing you with a soft pop, he shifted closer to you, seeming to struggle with the weight of his own body. 

“Please,” he whispered along with your name, over and over, a reverent prayer. 

Trembling, he enveloped the hand you had placed on his cheek into his quivering ones. Taking sweet mercy on him, you moved the rest of the distance to press your lips to his, revelling in the hot moan of your partner as your bare flesh met. Though the two of you had done quite a few scandalous actions prior to Simeon's demonification, this felt different. Now he didn't have to fear divine repercussion. Now he didn't have to hold back out of worry for you or anyone else. 

Now he was yours to have. 

And you were his. 

A snarl that could only be interpreted as victorious in nature rumbled from his lips as he pressed roughly against you, his fingers tangling in your hair, painted nails scratching into the back of your neck. Apologies fell softly from his lips as he devoured you, tongue, teeth, and lips desperate to take you and mark you as his own. 

“I love you, I love you, I love you,” he chanted, a sermon of debauched devotion, between hurried gasps for air. You moaned lewdly as he tugged on your hair to pull your head up so he could nibble and lick his way across your jaw and down your neck. A crisp, sweet odour filled the air as his he began to grow frenzied with the desire take you. 

Simeon plunged his fangs into your neck, groaning as he tasted the heady essence of you. There was nothing as sweet as your flesh or as divine as your blood. The taste of your mouth lingered in his and he moved back up to partake. His tongue thrust into your mouth as he continued to grip you roughly. 

“Touch me,” he begged, aching for the feel of your hands on his skin. Desperate for more and more and more. Simeon feared the endless, yawning desire inside of himself, but found he could not fight against it. Not when touching you, biting you, licking you felt so good. 

Not one to deny him anything, you swiftly buried your hands in his hair. Mimicking his earlier actions, you yanked roughly on the ebony strands and he hissed in pleasure as you kissed and licked his dark flesh. A loud moan of pleasure reverberated in the air as you bit down on him and sucked, marking his flesh as he had marked yours. 

“Yes,” Simeon whimpered as you took him. He wanted to own you and be owned by you. Wanted you to be as consumed by the blazing heat threatening to incinerate him as he was. To be wholly his and his alone for this moment. Grabbing your hip, he pulled your groin to his so you could feel the hot, hard press of his erection. 

“Kiss me.” He complied eagerly, returning his bruised lips to yours. 

Simeon moaned desperately, mindlessly as he ground against you through the thin material of the pants he had worn to sleep and the oversized shirt you had worn to go use the bathroom. Pulling away from you, he looked down to see a thin line of saliva connecting your mouths. His hard cock jerked at the lovely sight of you. Your eyes were half lidded with arousal, your lips bruised from his. Dark smudges of blood and bruises dotted your jaw and neck. 

Perfect, he though. This was what he needed. This was what he'd wanted. Even as fear flared in the back of his consciousness, terrified of what he had done to you and would do to you, he found himself reaching down to whip off his shirt and pants, noting the way your eyes hungrily followed the sinuous movement of his muscles as they moved. 

Marked as you were, it wasn't enough. Simeon still burned up inside. Hurriedly pulling up the hem of the oversized shirt you donned, he pressed his bare chest to yours and hissed. The soft mounds of your breasts and belly pressed against the hard panels of his chest and the sculpted perfection of his abdomen. 

“More,” he whispered, barely rational. The press of your bare skin to his had eased the craving for only a scant second before it had fanned out brighter than before, only managing to add more fuel to his desperation. 

You cried out as he ground his hips against you more forcefully and his erection parted the lips of your pussy. Simeon froze the second he felt your wet lips around him, although his cock bucked eagerly. His hands clenched in the sheets as your demon visibly strained against the instinctual desire to ram his shaft into you. To feed his heavy cock between your legs until he filled you with every drop of his cum. 

And the, somehow, you grew impossibly wetter. 

A high pitched whine sounded in the air as he bucked his hips down against your pussy. You'd never seen anything as debauched as Simeon's visage as he fought for self control. A thin line of drool trailed from the corner of his lips, his pointed tongue sticking out the barest bit. Hot tears filled his eyes as he continued to whimper for you, his hips never stopping. 

Gritting his teeth, he pinned the ends of your shirt against your shoulder and leaned down to capture one of your stiff nipples with his lips. Saliva trickled hotly down the mound of your breast as he lapped hungrily at you. Pinned down, you could only thrash and cry his name over and over as he brought your nipple to the point of overstimulation. 

“Too much,” you pleased with a wince, “Don't focus on just one. Please.”

A deep, crooning grumble filled the air as he gave one final, forceful suck, before moving to your other breast. The cool air soothed the nipple that had been so roughly loved by Simeon's tongue, lips, and teeth, even as it brought the peak to an unbearable stiffness and sensitivity. His hand descended to tweak that saliva encircled peak, causing you to gasp and moan. 

No longer able to speak, Simeon drooled desperately on your breast as he pressed his cock harder against your wet pussy. His hips pumped rhythmically against you, coating the thick shaft with your juices as he humped against your loins, smearing copious amounts of precum over the both of you. 

The head of his swollen cock dragged against your clit and you cried out at the intense zing of pleasure it brought and you found your hips desperately bucking away. You hadn't meant to pull away from him. You'd just reacted instinctively to such a sharp and profound stimulation. You hadn't meant to further rile him up. 

“Mine,” Simeon snarled, and you barely recognized his ragged and desperate voice. A gasp of surprise left your chest and his hands gripped your waist and pulled you back towards him. The fat, swollen head of his cock notched against the wet, dripping opening of your cunt. A pained whimper filled the air, his nails digging into your soft flesh as he rocked his hips just enough that the tip of his shaft entered you. 

A thin string of saliva dripped from one of his exposed fangs to fall on your belly as he continued to pulse his hips against yours, only ever penetrating you with the tip of the head of his cock. 

“I don't want to hurt you.”

The words were ground out so softly that you almost didn't heart them. You felt his tears spill over and fall onto your skin. 

Simeon fought the desire to plunge into you. To force those wet, tight walls that gripped the dripping tip of his shaft to take him in as he rutted you into the mattress. To hear you cry out and gasp for breath as he forced your body to accommodate his need to mount, mate, and breed you. He didn't trust himself not to hurt you like this. He couldn't do that. He'd given up so much to be here, to be able to stand beside you for the rest of your lives. He wouldn't let himself ruin the happiness he had found in hell.

“Don't let me hurt you,” he begged and then bit his lip until it bled. A scarlet drop raced down his chin and fell between your breasts. 

“It's okay, you won't,” you soothed, breathless from the shallow penetration he was inadvertently torturing you with. In vain, you tried to take him in deeper but found you could not fight against the strength of those dark hands around your hips. “Simeon, love, it's okay.”

“N-no,” he stuttered, breathing harshly.

“Sweetheart-”

“I can't,” your angel whispered, shaking his head roughly and slamming a curved horn into the wall above you. “I can't- I can't- I-”

“Asmo!” you cried out in desperation, “Get in here!”

The bedroom door opened and closed with a snap the moment you had called for the incarnation of lust. Simeon's head whipped around at him with a territorial snarl, a deep growl resounding in his chest. 

Not even acknowledging the display, Asmo pressed a manicured hand against his cheek and sighed teasingly. “I knew you'd need my expertise, Simeon.”

He held up both hands as he approached, the increasingly load growl doing nothing to ward him off. “I'm here to help.” 

Asmo rounded the two of you, noting the way Simeon's teal eyes followed him warily. 

“Don't you want Asmo to help? I can make sure you do it right, Simeon. I can make sure you don't hurt our precious little princess,” he cooed. “I can make sure you have her begging for more.”

Brazenly, he trailed a pink nail down Simeon's exposed back. “Don't you want to fuck her until she's a sloppy mess? Until she's just your cock drunk little slut?”

The dark skinned demon shuddered as he felt your pussy tighten around the head of his cock, Asmo's words sinking into the both of you. 

“I don't want to hurt her,” your angel rasped. 

“And you won't,” Asmo reassured him, “I'll make sure you don't.”

If you weren't so out of your mind with arousal, you would have laughed at Asmo offering to be Simeon's sense of self control. Instead, you were left desperately wet and straining to pull Simeon closer so he could bury more of that heavy cock in you. 

“Help, please,” you and Simeon whimpered in unison. Asmo's grin was positively lascivious with glee. He gripped Simeon's slim, toned hips, pulling him away even as you cried at the loss of his girth. 

“Trust me,” Asmo soothed. “You'll feel even better soon.”

Begrudgingly obliging, Simeon pulled away from you. Three pairs of eyes glanced down to where you had once been connected. Your pussy dripped and clenched. The slick head of your lover's cock shone with a mixture of his precum and your juices. 

With a soft prayer and envious mutter, Asmo ordered you to flip over onto your front. You whined, unable to see what your demons were up to in this position, surprised when Simeon's heat settled against your backside. His hands ran down your side as he pressed a gentle kiss to the side of your neck. 

Asmo leaned against Simeon as he whispered into his fallen brother's ear. 

“See, isn't this better? You can hold her hips still as you pump her full of your cock this way, and when you cum, you can bite her right there.”

You felt your lover's lips part over the supple skin of your neck and his fangs rest against the vulnerable skin. A shudder raced through the two of you. 

That screaming instinct inside of him calmed down a fraction in this position as Asmo cooed into his ear, reassuring him that he'd make sure that, in his naivete, Simeon wouldn't hurt his precious lover. 

You gasped as Simeon's strong hands gripped your hips and moved you. The hot, slick head of his cock notched against your desperately clenching pussy. He breathed in shakily as Asmo put his hands on his hips, guiding him into position. 

Unbearably gentle and slow, you felt that fat shaft began to push into you. Both of you groaned at the divine sensation of Simeon filling you with his cock. The hands on your hips tightened as you tried to wiggle and impale yourself more thoroughly on him. The fallen angel let out a shaky breath, just barely able to restrain himself as he felt your juicy cunt pulse around his dick. 

“Well done,” Asmo praised as he watched hungrily, feeling his own body tense in desire as he watched you take in his new brother's cock. He swallowed heavily, containing himself in effort to assist the two of you, already excited for the favours he'd be able to illicit after Simeon's heat ended. 

“Now pull out a little and push back in.”

A pained whine built in the back of Simeon's throat as he fought every instinct he had to slide out of you and then fought again to not slam back in. He breathed heavily against your neck, his tongue darting out to lap at your sweat slicked skin for comfort. You cooed reassuringly back to him, unable to speak for the pleasure turning your mind to sex addicted mush as you felt him begin to thrust weakly into you. Simeon shuddered against you, lips sealing around your nape to suckle and nibble as Asmo gently guided his hips. 

Both men let out sounds of satisfaction when your lover was finally buried to the hilt inside of you, his cock twitching and oozing in your tight depths, filling you with precum as you trembled with satisfaction. You could have purred in pleasure at how wonderfully full and stretched you felt around Simeon. 

Asmo removed his hands from Simeon's sides and the former angel immediately bucked against you, the wet slick of your bodies against one another filling the air. He moaned hotly against your neck and his pointed tongue flicked up to lick at the shell of your air. His hips rocked against yours slowly as he savoured the sensation of your pussy clenching tightly around his swollen prick. 

“Aaahn,” he moaned weakly into your, making you shiver in delight and roll your hips back against him, begging him to move faster. 

His fangs nipped you and his grip one your full hips held you still as he rolled against your backside. Pleasure fried your nerves as he pumped into you harder, his shallow thrusts not quite enough to send you over the edge but still mind numbingly amazing. 

“Please,” you begged, your voice hoarse from keening and moaning, “fuck me, Simeon. Make me yours.”

His body froze and you feared, for a moment, that he would not thrust again. 

“I think our Simeon wants to hear you beg him again,” Asmo said with a cheeky grin, reaching out to run his hand up his brother's spine to bury it in the sweat dampened strands of his hair. The broken angel hissed sharply as his head was jerked back. “Isn't that right?”

“Yes,” Simeon growled, throwing a threatening snarl at the lust demon who let him go and stepped back with a playful grin. “Beg me.”

“Fuck me,” you keened and moaned as his hips backed against yours. The mattress bowed beneath the two of you, your combined juices leaking down your legs. “Pump me full of your cum.”

His hips stuttered before settling in a slow, rhythmic thrusting that left you clawing at the bedsheets. Pulling his cock out until just the plump head was in your quivering snatch, he would ram himself back into you over and over. 

Simeon pulled you back on his cock as he thrust, watching the mesmerizing writhe of your waist as you took his greedy fucking. Giving in to his instinct, he let go of you and moved to put his arms to each side of your shoulders. You submitted eagerly to him, letting the weight of his chest on your back push you forward until your arms and tits were pressed flush to the bedsheets. The side of your face was pressed to the cool mattress as one of his hands reached back to prop you hips up higher. 

And then you were well and truly fucked. 

Crying out in the sweetest of agonies, you let Simeon rut you to fulfilment. All pretence of control evaporated as the fallen angel took to ravaging your tight little pussy. The slick squelch of his cock pumping your cunt, of him forcefully plundering you until you were a sobbing, whining mess filled the air. 

“Such a good little darling,” he gasped into your ear before nipping you sharply. “Do you like me like this? Desperate and hungry for you and your pretty little pussy?”

“Yes,” you moaned as he buried himself to the hilt inside of you and ground against you. 

“Do you have any clue what you do to me? What you've done to me?” Simeon hissed, moaning when you tightened so sweetly around him. “Does it feel good to know how thoroughly you've corrupted me?”

You sobbed your acknowledgement as he shifted his hips, changing his pace. He thrust fast and hard against your ass, the thick shaft of him bringing you to the edge as he fucked you into the mattress. 

“You've ruined me,” he hissed against your neck. “And now I'm yours, aren't I?”

“Yes!” Simeon bit your shoulder roughly, marking your body with him fangs again and again. 

“It's only fair, right?” 

You screamed wordlessly as his thrusts grew more erratic and he reached under you to pinch a swollen nipple. The slick mix of your vaginal juices and his leaking precum dripped onto the mattress as he trailed his hand down your belly to rub your clit with surprising gentleness given his state. 

“Because every. Part. Of. You. Is Mine.” Simeon snarled against your neck, marking each word with a hard thrust that scooted you against the bedsheets. Tears fell from your eyes, soaking into the white cloth as you teetered on the edge of your orgasm. He buried his fangs into your neck, tasting the sweet burn of your blood on his tongue as he fucked you for everything you were worth.

You came with a muffled scream, his name falling from your lips as he pumped into you. Simeon gripped your nape tightly, the hand that had been teasing your clit moving to press your hips tight to his as the tight, milking clasp of your clenching pussy brought him over that edge with you. Cock buried balls deep, he suckled the tender skin of your nape as he came, filling you with spurt after spurt of his sticky cum. 

His muscles twitched and you could feel them tremble against you as he slowly relaxed his hold on your tummy. The two of you slumped onto the mattress, bodies still trembling with aftershocks as he continued to spill into you. Releasing your neck with a soft pop, Simeon licked your wounds and sprinkled gentle apologies in between feather light kisses. 

You hissed when he tried to pull out of you. “So you're also a knotter, huh?”

“Pardon?” Simeon asked and hissed softly as his cock twitched inside of you again, filling you with more seed. He ground against you absent mindedly, making you sigh pleasantly. You felt the cool press of his horn as he rubbed it against your shoulder and smiled. 

Crossing your arms under your head, you breathed in deeply, trying to catch your breath. “Your cock swells up near the base when you cum inside of me,” you explained. 

“So I can feel you with my seed?”

“Yeah,” you said and sighed in pleasure as the combination of his grinding hips and twitching cock sent another shiver through your body. 

Humming softly, Simeon lowered himself onto your back, supporting his weight with his arms so that you felt thoroughly enveloped by him, inside and out. He pressed adoring kissed to your hair and neck. Trailing them to the sides of your face and anywhere else he could reach. You giggled at the light touches, basking in the dip between frenzied fuckings. 

“So how long does this last?”

“The knot or the lull?”

“Both?” Simeon chuckled, kissing the shell of your ear and running the side of his horn against your cheek. 

“Not sure,” you said, “Asmo how-”

Looking over your shoulder, you couldn't find your champagne haired lover. “Huh. Must have left. He's usually all for voyeurism.”

“I'm going to need to thank him,” the former angel said with a sigh before burying his face in your hair, glad that you couldn't see the bashful flush on his cheeks. The two of you snuggled close and you closed your eyes, soaking up every bit of attention your lover showered on you. 

You reached back to to skim your fingers along one of his horns affectionately. He groaned and you felt him gently pull his hips back, his cock sliding out of you as you gasped at the final zing of pleasure the action wrought from your body. 

A heavy sigh was forced out of your lungs as you flopped onto your back. Still basking in your afterglow, you were surprised to note a strange light in your lover's teal eyes as he look down upon you. You saw his tongue dart out to lick his bruised lips, the pointed tip catching a dried smear of scarlet blood in the corner. 

Before you could ask what was wrong, Simeon extended a hand and pressed a long finger into you. He pumped shallowly before extracting the digit and examining the way your combined juices glistened along the dark tip. You flushed as he brought his hand to his face and slowly dragged his tongue along the slick length before sucking it. 

His eyes immediately lit up and you gasped as he laid down and grabbed your ass, pulling the apex of your thighs to his face. Simeon hadn't expected the taste of your cum slick pussy to effect him so heavily. The sight of your wet lips and his seed trickling from you had captivated him. There had been no fighting the desire to taste, to know exactly what your coupling smelled and tasted of. 

Burying his tongue deep in you, he greedily devoured your cunt as you cried out in pleasure. Kissing the swollen bud of your clit, Simeon rubbed his horn against the inside of your thigh, quickly learning that it was an easy way to calm his instinctual desire to mark you. His eyes followed a drip of his cum as it spilled from you, his tongue quickly flicking out to follow it down as you shivered under his touch. 

“Simeon,” you whimpered his name and looked down, catching the bright glow of his eyes as he sat up, your ass still in his spread palms. 

Pressing the swollen head of his aching cock to your dripping, spilling pussy, he watched as he slotted into you. Simeon's eyes burned with a hungry intensity as he watched your greedy little pussy take everything he had to give you. He bit his lip, a sharp fang catching the taut edge as he reached for your hand. You readily gave it to him, letting him lead your fingers to the junction of your bodies, your fingers dripping as you felt his cock pump into you. 

“Feel how you’ve changed me,” Simeon groaned as he bottomed out inside of you and began to thrust, each swollen inch dragging along your wet and swollen pussy. The wet mess of your previous lovemaking served to only exaggerate the sound of him bringing you to submission. His teal eyes shone with a devilish light, black horns pronounced and ebony wings spread wide- his demonic form silhouetted against the soft light filtering in from outside. 

“What have you done to me, my love?”

**Author's Note:**

> If you like this piece, please check out my tumblr (wickedfaerytale), as most of my content takes the form of mini fics that I upload there first.


End file.
